


Cover ARt for In the Shadows

by SusanMarieR



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for:<br/>Author Name: tanyareed (both LJ and AO3)<br/>Story Name: In the Shadows<br/>Fandom/Pairing: The Nanny, CC Babcock/Niles</p><p>Summary provided to the Artist:<br/>CC is in a terrible car accident that forces her spirit from her body. While her body is in a coma, her spirit is free to observe the people around her without them knowing they are being observed. This allows her to discover their real feelings towards her...especially Niles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover ARt for In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanyaReed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917400) by [TanyaReed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed). 



**Author's Note:**

> Cover Art for:  
> Author Name: tanyareed (both LJ and AO3)  
> Story Name: In the Shadows  
> Fandom/Pairing: The Nanny, CC Babcock/Niles
> 
> Summary provided to the Artist:  
> CC is in a terrible car accident that forces her spirit from her body. While her body is in a coma, her spirit is free to observe the people around her without them knowing they are being observed. This allows her to discover their real feelings towards her...especially Niles.


End file.
